Tree sticks are utilized by hunters and by wildlife observers to climb or scale trees. Some tree sticks enable the hunter or observer to climb to an elevated platform or tree stand. Existing tree sticks are cumbersome to store and transport. Existing tree sticks may not ergonomically fit the hunters or wildlife observers.